


En tout bien, tout honneur

by Radiolaria



Category: The Avengers (TV)
Genre: Chapeau melon et bottes de cuir, Fluff, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steed et Mrs Peel n'ont jamais été capables de faire les choses autrement que sérieusement. Et efficacement. Y compris rien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En tout bien, tout honneur

**Author's Note:**

> Aperçu gratuit de ce qui me passe par la tête, de temps en temps. L'image m'amusait au plus haut point.

“Descendez immédiatement.”

Difficile d'imaginer sourire plus convaincant que celui de Mrs Peel lorsqu'elle ordonna au gentleman coiffé d'un chapeau melon qui l'avait plaquée au sol.  
L'expression de Steed était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus convaincu :

“Rendez-moi cette clef.

-Hors de question.

-Bien. Je regrette donc de ne pouvoir accéder à votre demande.

-En quoi le fait d'être sous votre personne, cher Steed, peut-il me permettre d'accéder à la vôtre ?

-Oh, mais ma présence sur vous ne doit rien vous permettre du tout.”

Steed remonta le long du corps étendu d'Emma Peel et lui bloqua les bras avec les genoux, cherchant la clef logée dans sa main.

“C'est à moi que cela doit tout permettre.”

Elle lui décocha un sourire radieux avant d'attraper sa tête entre les bottes et, par une galipette à laquelle il ne comprit pas grand chose, se retrouva au dessus de lui, coiffée de son chapeau melon.

“Je peux comprendre votre point de vue.”

Steed, encore crispé, tenait ses bras repliés contre lui, la clef entre les doigts. Elle n'eut qu'à tendre la main et glisser la clef dans sa combinaison avec une étincelle fourbe dans le regard.

“Je vous mets au défi de venir l'y chercher, gentleman.”


End file.
